Possession
by lulunabo
Summary: Complete. A series of one-shots now. It's the story of Aang and Zuko, their love, and how possessive the two can be of each other. AangxZuko yaoi  Aang on top
1. Aang's Fire Lord

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their owner

Pairing: One-sided JetxZuko, AangxZuko (and that's Aang on top, not Zuko)

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Mansex, language

Notes: Dedicated to newXmoonXfox for putting this plot bunny into my head

* * *

Zuko often wondered how he managed to get himself into stupid messes. He rarely went looking for trouble these days, and yet it still managed to find him.

And this trouble came in the form of one ex-freedom fighter known as Jet.

For years, everyone believed Jet dead. Only recently did anyone discover that he had spent several long years recovering and rehabilitating. Eventually, he became more involved in town politics and finally, an emissary.

Zuko had been quite pleased to see him alive. Unfortunately, he had not anticipated that Jet would decide to flirt with him.

And by flirt, that meant kissing.

For a few seconds, Zuko had been shocked, but then quickly recovered. But did he actually punch Jet. Oh no. He slapped him. If Zuko had not been furious, he may have been embarrassed. He glared at Jet.

Jet stared at him, smirking, though the side of his face was red, and would probably bruise.

The sound of a throat clearing startled them both, and they looked to the doorway.

* * *

Jet knew from the moment he saw Zuko he was special. True, he had never anticipated firebending as part of the equation, but after several years of lectures and even a few fights over the matter, he had let go of most of his anger.

It helped that he saw how Zuko handled the Fire Nation, attempting to undo and repair the damage done.

And on top of things, Zuko had certainly become a handsome young man. He had caught Zuko in his studies, still in his Fire Lord regalia, except that he had let his hair down. It had grown past his shoulders, the dark hair framing his pale features. Jet never really cared about gender when it came to attraction, and he certainly didn't hesitate when he came to the decision to kiss the Fire Lord.

He knew that Zuko would lash out. What he didn't expect was Aang.

And really, he couldn't stop staring.

He remembered Aang as a short, lanky childish boy. 'Adorable' and 'cute' were appropriate labels.

But that Aang appeared to be a thing of the past. Where before, Jet felt he towered over the Avatar, Aang now stood about a head taller than him, so he now seemed to tower over both him and Zuko. His muscles had filled out from what must have been consistent training, and though he wasn't bulky, he certainly wasn't the lanky boy from before. To Jet's delight, Aang wore no shirt, apparently having returned from some training. That made it possible for him to admire his abs, and the sweat only highlighted the power in his figure.

As for going further south…

Well, it certainly appeared to Jet he had filled out everywhere…

Still, he was not a complete idiot. Aang leaned against the doorframe, a smile on his face, but Jet knew it was not a happy smile. That smile told him that he should probably start looking for an escape route, or else he would get tossed around like a rag doll.

"Hello, Jet," Aang practically purred. Jet shivered as the rich bass washed over him. He felt that somehow he had been cheated in missing the changes in the Avatar.

"Aang…it's good to see you. You've…ah….changed…"

"Have I?" Aang asked, pushing away from the doorframe and silently taking a step into the room.

"I was quite shocked to hear that you were alive still. I'm glad that you survived."

"Are you?" Jet asked, mesmerized at the way Aang slowly moved towards him, almost like a tiger stalking its prey.

"Of course. There may be some bad blood between us, but you certainly proved your heart is in the right place. Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Jet forced himself to remain still, even as Aang stopped in front of him.

"I suppose you didn't know that Zuko and I are partners?"

It took Jet just a second to digest these words, and in his mind, the realization was quickly followed by the words, 'oh shit.'

As if reading his mind, Aang's smile grew.

"It's quite all right, Jet. I can understand that my Zuko can be quite irresistible. But now that you know, I'll warn you." Aang's eyes narrowed, and his smile disappeared. "If you ever touch him again, I will break you."

Jet shivered, this time from fear. Somehow, coming from Aang, the threat seemed quite menacing without even knowing specifics.

"I thought you were a pacifist," Jet said, mentally kicking himself for even talking back.

"Everyone draws the line somewhere, Jet. But don't worry. You'd still live."

Jet cleared his throat, glancing at Zuko, who seemed calm now, and then at Aang. "Well, then I'll just be leaving…"

"We'll have to catch up some time," said Aang, a more friendly smile on his face now.

"Uh, yeah. I'll let you know when I'm free."

"I'm sure I'll see you at a meeting sooner or later. We'll set up a time. Have a good day, Jet."

"Yes, um. Bye."

Jet managed to not sprint out the door.

* * *

"You can be terrible," said Zuko, rubbing at his lips.

"I can," Aang agreed. "I may be the Avatar, but I'm still human."

"And possessive."

"Oh, just a little," Aang replied, pulling Zuko towards him, holding him close. "Let me help you with that."

With no more words, Aang bent down so that their lips could touch, and he took little time in sliding his tongue inside Zuko's mouth. He could taste the foreign flavor of what must have been solely Jet, and he growled. Zuko moaned and shivered against him at the feel and sound.

Aang had considered refraining from molesting his Fire Lord at least until the evening, but threw that idea out. He growled in frustration as he tried to get all of the official robes off of Zuko, and unfortunately for him, Zuko wasn't helping him at all. Instead, he was laughing at Aang's attempts.

"Tease," Aang said, slowly pushing Zuko towards a couch.

"Only for you," replied Zuko, letting the robes slip down his shoulders, and kicking off his shoes.

Aang pulled him close again, running his hands underneath Zuko's thin tunic, then down, pushing the pants down and off. He raised an eyebrow.

"No underwear?"

Zuko huffed. "It gets hot in those damned robes, you know."

"I know," chuckled Aang, getting Zuko fully unclothed.

"Anyway, you shouldn't talk," Zuko replied, slipping a hand down the back of Aang's loose pants, feeling the firm flesh underneath his fingertips.

"No, I guess not."

Zuko undid the ties to Aang's pants, and Aang kicked them off and away. He pushed Zuko onto the couch, crawling on top and tasting Zuko's skin. Yet he did not spend too much time marking him. Aang was far too impatient at the moment to spend time on foreplay. Zuko didn't seem to mind too much, placing one leg over Aang's shoulder and trying to push him closer.

Aang knew from the way Zuko acted that there was no need to prepare him, so he pushed into Zuko in one slow, continuous motion. Zuko groaned, his eyes closing, fingernails biting into Aang's back. This spurred Aang into moving faster, causing the couch to rock with each thrust. Zuko didn't bother to remain quiet. The guards had been warned about disturbing the Fire Lord and Avatar, and so the sounds were not very unusual, even though it still caused quite a few of them to blush.

With the force that they moved, it took little time for them to reach their limit. As they lay intertwined, little sparks of pleasure still pulsing through them even after their orgasms, they kissed. It took a while before they finally parted and Aang slipped out carefully.

Zuko stretched, watching as Aang gathered their clothes together.

"Aang?"

"Hm?" Aang stopped to look at his lover.

"I just thought I'd mention, you're not the only one who's possessive."

Aang grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I can't ever forget that."

Fin


	2. Zuko's Avatar

Notes: Dedicated to Criztalinz and Kyogre because their comments made another plot bunny show up.

* * *

Zuko knew that Aang loved him. Aang proved that in the many ways he showed affection. But he also knew that Aang loved many people, even if not sexually. Yet that was how their relationship started as well. After all, it took a while before they became as physical as they were now.

Zuko never thought of Aang ever betraying him. It simple wasn't in his nature. But Zuko sometimes imagined Aang leaving him for someone better, like someone prettier, or someone who didn't have quite the same temper. He would wonder when Aang would come to him and gently tell him that they could no longer be together.

Really, he couldn't figure out why such things bothered him far more than with Mai. Looking back, Zuko could see how possessive he was of her. Of course, he would only find out later that he was possessive of her as a close friend, but he didn't want to think about that. The whole situation had been rather embarrassing and painful, though Mai now enjoyed to watch him squirm when discussing it.

With Aang, the need to touch Aang, especially when others were around, scared him. He had made numerous people uncomfortable just by watching their every move around Aang.

Aang barely paid attention to such details.

Yet the fear of losing him would come and go. What he never expected had been having the fear instilled in him because of a friend.

Really, he knew the conversation had been innocent enough. Toph and Aang talked about relationships, and joked about previous ones.

"You know, you must have a thing for teachers, because so far you've been with two. Should I worry?" Zuko had heard Toph say to Aang.

"Maybe you should," Aang had replied with a laugh.

The two had laughed, but Zuko had turned back, deciding not to join the two as he had originally planned. He had not brought it up, but the seed of self-doubt had been planted.

* * *

Zuko hated the spring festival. It wasn't that he disliked affection. On the contrary, he loved touching Aang and being touched by him. In fact, they had been lectured several times that bedrooms were created for a purpose. Hallways were meant to be walked in, and the gardens were public.

But the spring festival purposely focused on couples, which in itself wasn't a problem. The problem were the people looking for a partner.

Zuko had been asked out a few times by some of the aristocratic women and a few men when his relationship with Aang became public.

However, people flocked to Aang. He really couldn't blame them. He had grown to be a very handsome man, he had a good heart, he was powerful, and his personality was infectious.

It didn't make him feel any better.

"Zuko, do you mind if I borrow Aang for the rest of the afternoon?" asked Katara, watching as Aang amused the crowd with several jokes.

"No, not at all," Zuko replied, lying, but doing his best to appear as sincere as possible. Katara glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, but decided to remain silent.

* * *

Aang knew something was wrong the minute he walked into the bedroom. However, it took him several seconds to process the fact that Zuko was glaring at him. Instead, he became distracted by what Zuko wore.

Zuko wore a royal blue silk tunic, tied at the waist. He was leaning on his elbow, so the fabric had fallen off one shoulder, teasing him with a view of his chest and a nipple. The silk pants didn't do much in hiding Zuko's strong leg muscles.

The only reason that Aang didn't pounce was the fact that he finally looked up at Zuko. The other was smirking, but not in amusement. The dark hues of the silk and Zuko's hair made him appear even more pale.

"Did you have a good time with Katara?" Zuko asked. Aang opened his mouth, but blinked. He was fairly sure that the phrase 'dripping with venom' was invented for the way Zuko had just spoken.

"Uh, yes," he replied finally, watching Zuko carefully. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about us having dinner. We didn't really plan anything."

"Of course not. Why would I be angry?"

Aang thought about this. Why indeed would Zuko be angry? It had not been the first time that Katara and he had met to catch up on things. Perhaps something during the day had irritated him?

"How were the meetings?"

"The same as usual," drawled Zuko. "They tried to lecture me, I told them exactly what I thought and eventually they agreed."

"Oh, well, that's good…"

"Of course. Not all of us get to enjoy the festivities all day long."

Aang knew he was getting closer, but wasn't quite there yet. He took a few steps closer.

"You know, people are crazy during this festival. I swear I got asked out a dozen times, even though everyone knows I'm with you."

Zuko's eyes narrowed just a little, his lips turning down into a frown. "How very lucky of you."

Suddenly, the pieces fell together.

"You're jealous," said Aang, his eyes wide. "Are you seriously jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Zuko replied, though his tone said otherwise, and his cheeks colored. He looked down at the book he had been reading.

"You really are…"

Aang was stunned. He knew Zuko had a temper, and could be very possessive, but he always thought Zuko had gotten over these issues. Clearly, he had been wrong.

And frankly, instead of angering him, Aang felt a bit turned on. He knew the way Zuko's mind worked. He would never blame a friend, but believe it was one of his shortcomings.

Aang climbed onto the bed, crawling slowly over to Zuko, who simply ignored him. However, when Aang reached out to touch him, Zuko sat up quickly, grabbing his hand in a tight grip.

"No," Zuko said.

"You know, you're cute when you're like this, acting all greedy over me," Aang replied.

"I am not cute," spat Zuko.

"Oh, but you are greedy?"

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words into my mouth, Avatar."

"Oh ho. We're starting with names again? Now now, dear Fire Lord. No need to get all bitchy…"

With a snarl, Zuko launched himself at Aang. They had an agreement between themselves that whenever they spared, they would never use bending unless they decided beforehand otherwise. So, Zuko attempted to release his hands, now both in Aang's grip, probably to punch him, if Aang guessed correctly. When Aang attempted to pin Zuko to the bed, Zuko would simple flip them back over.

For several good minutes, they struggled, Aang with a grin on his face, Zuko snarling, with a nice shade of pink across his cheeks.

Finally, Aang managed to pin Zuko to the bed, holding his arms down and his legs tangled with his own. However, he didn't expect Zuko to lean up and bite him on the neck.

He sat up, letting go of Zuko immediately, and touching his neck, an incredulous look on his face. Zuko didn't move, his hair tussled on the pillow, smirking, and the tunic hanging from his elbows.

"You asshole! Did you seriously just bite me?"

"Yes, I did."

Aang sputtered, "You cocky…stuck up…"

Zuko's lips twitched, his legs falling open just a little.

Aang's tirade ended quickly, the heat from before flowing back into him. He tore the tunic off before leaning forward to nip at Zuko's lips. Zuko retaliated by moving his hands up and under Aang's shirt, and then running his fingernails down his back, causing Aang to hiss.

"I should spank you," growled Aang into Zuko's ear. "Just for being a brat."

Zuko shuddered. "I might like that, you know."

"Fuck, Zuko…" Aang managed before flipping him over. Zuko struggled a little to get into a different position, but not as much as before. Aang managed to pull Zuko's pants down enough to expose his ass before he pulled himself out. Aang paused for a second, and Zuko looked over his shoulder, nodding once. With a one quick thrust, earning him a shout from Zuko, Aang entered his lover completely. He didn't allow Zuko time to adjust, causing both of them pain and pleasure. It was very rare that they played rough, but Aang knew Zuko didn't mind.

Aang was pleased at the way Zuko shouted as he was repeatedly penetrated, as the bed shook underneath them with the force of Aang's movement. He had to admit, however, that he was a bit worried the guards would burst through the doors the way Zuko yelled when he came, while at the same time, pleased that it was he who caused such a reaction.

Carefully, Aang helped Zuko lay down before he laid down beside him. Zuko winced as he rolled over to look at his lover.

Aang could feel desire surge through him as Zuko regained his breath, cheeks reddened, sweat making his skin glisten.

"You're beautiful," Aang said, pushing hair out of Zuko's face.

"I still don't know how you can say that," Zuko said.

"Because that's what I think. I don't look at just one part of you. I look at the whole you. Everything that makes you Zuko. I love all of you."

"Oh…"

"Including," Aang said with a grin, "the selfish parts."

Fin


	3. Abominations

Zuko knew he was a lucky person. Sometimes, it seemed like a dream. As a Mix, his life could have been far worse, despite his heritage.

Nobody knew what caused the mutations. Zuko knew many of the legends surrounding them, but he figured that at some point or other, Mixes began to appear.

Mixes came in many shapes. Sometimes, like in all things different, preference leaned towards Mixes and other times, towards 'regular' humans. Some people didn't really care. The Fire Nation often attempted to suppress Mixes, but, unfortunately, sometimes one would be born without either parents exhibiting any signs.

He was one such creature. Both his parents looked 'normal,' and so did his sister, though he swore that she could change the length of her nails.

Zuko, however, could never hide what he was. When his father had exiled him, he often attempted to hide his sleek, black tail underneath his clothes. Unfortunately, that meant that his balance was often off. It took a lot of time for him to compensate, and even now, his balance was far better when he used his tail. Hiding his ears was much harder. There was only so many things a person could do to hide pointy, furry ears.

Still, he tried his best to be the perfect son, despite his 'deformities,' as his father called them. Clearly it was not enough.

For many years, he hated being a Mix. He once had even considered cutting his tail off, but his uncle had convinced him to wait. It wasn't as if people would forget what he was when he was finally allowed to return to the Fire Nation, tail or no tail.

Looking back, he knew it was foolish to think that his father would suddenly change his mind about Mixes. Finding the Avatar was just an excuse to get rid of him. It took a lot of time for him to accept it.

And now, he was Fire Lord.

It had been hundreds of years since a Mix had been the ruler of the Fire Nation, but it was entirely acceptable in all the other Nations. In fact, being a Mix probably helped the other Nations accept him and see him as someone who could indeed change the Fire Nation. After all, he may have been a prince, but he was still an abomination in the eyes of people like his father.

Zuko smirked, his tail flickering lazily. Some of the older generation might have hated what he was, but that didn't matter to him. Those who cared about him didn't care that sometimes his feline tendencies overruled his more human attributes.

For just a moment, Zuko considered getting out of bed, but decided that laying in the sun seemed far more pleasant. The meetings the last week had been long and heated. He stretched on his bed, then relaxed, curling up into a fetal position, a small smile on his face. His ears twitched when he heard some cheering and the sound of a large animal bellow what Zuko always thought of as a 'hello.'

He smirked, deciding naps could wait.

* * *

Aang grinned as he jumped down from Appa's saddle onto the ground, helping Katara down. A few of the palace guards were already helping to get Appa settled.

"It's good to be home!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara smiled, adjusting her pack, which contained several important treaties she wanted to review with Zuko.

"You did have a long trip," Katara said. "Thanks for coming by to pick me up. I know that you hadn't planned to go towards the Southern Tribe this time around."

"It's okay," replied Aang, waving off the statement. "You know I don't mind a bit more traveling."

"Still, I'm guessing Zuko wasn't thrilled you had to stay away longer."

"Heh, that's true. But it didn't lengthen the journey that much, really. I mean, you were on the way, anyway."

They began to walk towards the palace, chatting about small things, such as Sokka and Suki's baby, the rumors they heard about Toph, suitors and fighting, and about other friends.

The two were so engrossed in conversation, neither noticed the figure hiding in the shadows before it was too late.

* * *

Zuko quietly stalked his prey, only half listening to the conversation. He couldn't take his eyes off of the way Aang's muscles shifted as he moved, and the bright smile on his face. Aang had been the first person to fully admit that he thought Zuko beautiful, cat features and all. Of course, at that time, both were too young to really admit their attraction for each other.

When the war ended, Aang and Katara had become a couple, and Zuko began a relationship with Mai. Yet as time passed, Zuko realized that he did love Mai…just not as a romantic partner. They had tried to make things work, but the more Zuko tried to push himself to treat Mai as a potential partner, the more he ran away. Over time, Mai had become amused by the way Zuko always fled when they tried anything beyond kissing, though at the time, she had been upset, and Zuko embarrassed. It was very difficult to stay angry at a grown man who always seemed to climb up on shelves and find it difficult to climb back down.

So they had separated, but remained friends. True, it took a long time for Mai to let go of bitterness after loving him for so long, but eventually, she could finally say she was happy with another man.

And Zuko had thought long about his own reactions to Mai, and that had led him to thinking about Aang.

Zuko had spent several good weeks talking with his uncle. The beginning had been nerve-wracking for him. He never knew what his uncle thought of homosexuality until he had brought it up, and then he had to admit why. To his utter relief, his uncle had been accepting, and not at all surprised considering the many years of extensive chasing of the Avatar, and later, the deep relationship that had grown in a short amount of time.

Still, Zuko did not wish to break up the relationship between Aang and Katara, so for a while, he merely had to watch from afar.

Aang, Zuko discovered, could be very observant. When Zuko thought he hid his glances well, it turned out Aang noticed.

The actual confession had not been romantic. Aang, furious that Zuko refused to talk to him, had decided the only way to get information was fight for it. Zuko eventually confessed, which led to Aang's disappearance for a few weeks.

Distraught, Zuko thought for sure he had lost Aang, and threw himself into work and training. Only when Aang had finally reappeared and pulled him aside did Zuko finally calmed down. He had no choice, since Aang had decided to explore a relationship with him.

Remembering that brought a smirk to his face. Exploring an older, far more powerful Aang had been thrilling. Informative too.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he focused on Aang. He counted to three, before finally making his move.

* * *

Aang had paused for just a moment in their conversation when he was tackled to the ground. It didn't take him long to realize who had tackled him. He glared at Katara, who was giggling, before focusing back on Zuko. He was purring.

"Well, I guess that's one way to say hello," said Aang, somewhat sitting up. Zuko seemed quite content to rest on him. Of course, it probably didn't help that Aang was stroking Zuko's hair, earning him louder purring.

"Welcome home," said Zuko.

Aang smiled. "I'm finally home."

* * *

Notes: This is for Chibs, who spawned this plot bunny. I know that there's no AangZuko action here, but for some reason, I felt it right to end this here. Totally fluffy.


	4. Snapshots of Love: Aang

Notes: Two short drabbles, one inspired by Chibs (who gave me an Aangbear for my birthday), and the other by NewMoonFox (because possessive Aang really is tasty)

* * *

An Unexpected Surprise

* * *

Zuko rubbed his tired eyes, attempting to stay up just a few more minutes to avoid returning to his empty bed. However, his eyes refused to cooperate. So with a sigh, he stood up and made his way to the royal bedchambers, walking as slow as possible.

When he entered, surprise managed to wake him up a little. On his bed, a simple box rested, a note attached to it. He picked up the note, and opened it, immediately recognizing the writing.

With a smile, he read:

'Zuko~

I know you hate sleeping alone while I'm gone. I hate not having you with me, too. But anyway, I left you this so you'll know I'm always thinking of you, no matter where I am. I'll always come back to you.

I love you!

Aang'

He opened the box, and laughed.

Inside, a bear with airbender tattoos lay.

* * *

Mate

* * *

The minute the door opened, Aang awoke, growling softly, his body hovering over his lover to protect him. Zuko did not wake up, probably too tired from last night as well as trusting his mate to protect him.

Despite recognizing Zuko's uncle, Aang did not stop growling entirely, though it did lessen in volume.

"Do not worry," said Iroh, moving slowly to not startle Aang. "I merely have some salve, if you wish to use some.

Aang glanced at Zuko, feeling a little guilty for the bite marks and scratches that littered his lover's body. Licking them may have eased some of the pain, but probably not all. Even without them, Zuko probably would not move for at least a day.

"Thank you," he said softly, slowly laying back down next to his mate, though still hiding him.

"Thank you for loving him," replied Iroh, before slipping out of the room to let the lovers rest.


	5. Snapshots of Love: Zuko

Notes: Figures that a few more ideas would pop up...

* * *

Equally Unexpected

* * *

Aang sighed as he finally finished putting his small campsite in order. He flopped to the ground, knowing he should grab some firewood, but too lazy to actually perform the act.

He pulled his pack closer to him, then frowned. When he left, he threw everything needed on Appa and left, not checking since all his supplies were put together in advance of traveling. Yet, something seemed odd.

Carefully, he opened it, and his eyes widened, a small laugh escaping before he could stop it.

Aang lifted a small, stuffed bear from his bag, gold eyes and scar two features that immediately drew his attention. He searched, and found a note.

'Aang~

I thought perhaps you would be lonely on your trips

You better always come back to me. I know how to find you.

I love you, too.

Zuko'

Aang grinned, mentally thinking of ways to cut this trip shorter. After all, he had a lover to thank once he returned home.

* * *

Mate, Part 2

* * *

The fur on Zuko's ears and tail stood on end as he practically sat in Aang's lap, growling at anyone who neared his mate. He suppressed the urge to try and lick clean the gash on Aang's arm, knowing that Aang needed a healer. Logic told him that. Instinct told him to attack everyone.

Katara swiftly moved towards them, and Zuko's ears flattened, his growling increasing in volume.

"Aang, let me…" But what she meant to say was cut off as Zuko bit her. She yelped, withdrawing her hand.

"It's all right," Aang said softly, rubbing the back of Zuko's neck. "She just wants to heal me."

This time, when Katara reached out, Zuko let her touch Aang, but it didn't stop him from glaring at the offending appendage.


End file.
